1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transport and/or collection device of molded plastics material that includes an electronic identity device such as a transponder, and it relates more particularly, but not exclusively, to a container for collecting waste or garbage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the context of collecting waste, for example, the identity device makes it possible to identify the container and to bill the user as a function of the weight of waste collected.
European patent 0 495 947 proposes integrating the identity device in the collar of the container in the form of an insert around which the plastics material constituting said wall is injected molded.
Nevertheless, that solution can be envisaged only when the identity device does not run any risk of being damaged by the temperature and/or pressure of the plastics material in the mold.
Otherwise, patent 0 495 947 proposes making a recess in the collar of the container and then inserting the identity device in the recess and holding it in place by means of a cover which is fixed by heat sealing, adhesive, screws, or rivets.
So far as the Applicant company is aware, no identity device exists that includes ordinary electronic circuits that is capable of withstanding the temperature and pressure of the plastics material in the mold without any risk of being damaged.
That is why, in practice, it is the solution using a cover that has been implemented whenever the identity device is somewhat complex.
Nevertheless, that technique does not give complete satisfaction, particularly concerning the reliability with which the cover is fixed.
German patent application DE-A-44 37 808 discloses a method of installing an identity device constituted by an antenna and a microcircuit on an object that is injection molded.
Initially, the plastics material is molded over a shell filled with a gel and housing the antenna.
Thereafter the microcircuit is fitted to the object, e.g. being held by a fixing piece or being embedded in a drop of adhesive.
In such a method, the identity device is not integrated in the object while it is being molded since installing the identity device requires an additional operation of fixing the microcircuit after the material has been molded.